Welcome to the Host Club! part 2
by Beth.H96
Summary: The second part to my Ouran Host Club collection. xx Enjoy


Welcome to the host club:part 2

(The next day)

"Haruhi! You're actually back!" Shouted Kaoru as Haruhi entered the room, "ofcourse, I'm back, I wouldn't send you a message claiming I was coming back now would I?" Kaoru shook his head, " I guess not," as Kaoru hugged Haruhi, loud, thumping footsteps could be heard racing down the hallway, "HARUHI!" Screamed Tamaki as he shoved Kaoru out the way to Squeeze Haruhi, "Tamaki, having... trouble... breathing," Tamaki let Haruhi out of his grasp, allowing her to breathe again.

"So, why have you come back to Ouran?" Haruhi stared at the floor in despair, "Well, you see, me and Arai had an argument last week, over something that I can't explain, because if I did it'd be very awkward," a tear rolled down her face, "but it doesn't matter now, it's all done and dusted."

Later that morning, I walked slowly down the stairs, only to see Hikaru stood at the bottom, "Hikaru? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, as he snapped out of a daze, he nodded and smiled, "yeah, ofcourse I'm fine, I just figured since you don't know Haruhi, it might be better if you walked in with me," I smiled happily and nodded in a very polite manner.

Escorted by Hikaru, arms linked, I made my way into the large lounge, "Samantha, you're up, well that's good, I think you should meet Haruhi now that you are awake," suggested Kaoru, "ofcourse, it'd be a pleasure to meet the girl that Tamaki seemed so fond of when I first met you all," I replied, I advanced slowly towards Haruhi, "Haruhi, I think you'd like to meet the girl that seems very fond of Hikaru, as I told you last night," Kaoru exxagerated the word fond a bit too much, I blushed with embarassment, yet proceeded to introduce myself to her, I turned all formal, "You must be Haruhi, well it's lovely to meet you, everyone seemed very suprised that you were returning to Ouran, I think I should say though, I'm terribly sorry that you had to come here instead of the accademy, my fault really," Haruhi giggled, "Well, you're even sweeter than Kaoru told me last night, but by all means it's a pleasure being invited to a house, after all it's been a while since I've seen everyone without girls fawning over them all," Kaoru giggled, "the only girl fawning over a guy here is Samantha," I smiled awkwardly and giggled, "you can't help but look at Hikaru can you Samantha," asked Kaoru, my pale cheeks turned a rosy red, showing that I was embarrassed yet what Kaoru said was true, "I... well I..." Hikaru turned suddenely towards the doorway as Kyoya entered with a large photo album, " Kyoya, i didn't think you knew where that was?" stuttered Tamaki in suprise, "Tamaki, surely by now you should know when I'm lying and telling the truth."

As Kyoya slammed the large, tatty, old album onto the table, Honey and Mori slipped away to the back garden for a little game of football, "so kyoya, you mean to tell me that all this time you could of shown Sam pictures of our times with Haruhi?" Kyoya, despite being very calming, shouted, " I did it for a reason, now don't patronize me!" Tamaki took a frantic step back and edged round to the door, "fine, I won't argue with you about this," Tamaki left the room, stomping his feet as he marched off up the stairs, "Tamaki! Wait for me!" shouted Haruhi, "Kyoya you can show Sam the pictures I have to go and speak to him, and I think you know exactly what it's about," Kyoya nodded cautiously, then handed the album to me and Hikaru.

Whilst we were searching through the photos, Tamaki was discussing problems with Haruhi, " So that's why Kyoya hid the album, but why did you never tell me?" Tamaki inquired curiously, " I know I should've told you sooner, but I knew how you would feel, after all, I knew whilst I was with Arai, which is exactly why we had an argument," Tamaki stared into Haruhi's eyes, an instant connection flowing from one to the other, "You had an argument over me?" a tear flowed down Haruhi's left cheek, falling gracefully to the floor, Tamaki dried away her tear path, and held her as close as he could, acting as though he would never let go, "please don't cry, I can't stand seeing you upset, I promise I'll stand by you no matter what happens," Haruhi smiled sweetly and kissed Tamaki on the cheek, " thankyou Tamaki."

Moments later, holding hands and laughing together, the two trotted joyfully back into our presence, "everyone, I'd like to make an announcement," Tamaki said in a very formal manner, "as of today, I am renouncing my title as king of the host club and am appointing Kyoya as the new boss, my reason for this is simple, I cannot entertain girls when my wife-to-be expects me to be loyal and faithful to her," as he announced this he stared straight into Haruhi's big, golden brown eyes.

"Well, I guess we knew it would happen at some point," noted Hikaru, "but then again, with Kyoya in charge, I suppose things won't change much," Hikaru giggled and then turned to walk to his room, "hey Hikaru, aren't you going to stay? I really love having you around to make me feel less awkward," I asked desperately, Hikaru smiled but shook his head then replied, "not this time, but if you feel very awkward, then come up to my room, we can chat about some stuff."

Later that day, I felt as awkward as I had when I disturbed Haruhi and Kyoya's catch up time, so I did as Hikaru said and quietly but swiftly I flew on up to Hikaru's room, I knocked on the door once and got no reply, so I knocked again, still no reply, so the third time I knocked and entered, upon my entrance, I found Hikaru asleep on the floor, " what are you like?" very kindly I picked him up and set him down on his bed, I sat next to him the whole time, then after a while I became very tired and passed out right next to him.

It was a while later before Kaoru decided to join Hikaru, when he entered, he found me and Hikaru lay side by side, Hikaru's arm draped over me, when he saw how peaceful and happy we looked, he decided to swap beds with me for the night, it became even more awkward in the morning, as the first person to find us was Honey.

"Hey, Tamaki, I just found Hikaru and Samantha lay in the same bed," Tamaki stopped dead, then raced to the bedroom, he arrived at the door and saw that it was slightly open, instead of knocking first, he burst in and found us lay together, " HIKARU!" screamed Tamaki, Kouto bolted out of his bedroom dwon the corridor, alarmed by Tamaki's scream, "what? What happened?" he inquired, whilst panicking heavily, Tamaki pointed to Hikaru and me in the same bed, "oh yeah, they've been there since last night, Hikaru had fallen asleep on the floor, so Sam picked him up and put him on his bed," Hikaru woke up and looked blankly at Tamaki and Kouto, "right so what's going on, I know this may look bad and all, but I can promise you nothing happened."

So the conversation was left at that and later on, when I woke up, I explained to everyone why I was in the same bed as Hikaru.

"I just had a really nice idea guys," said Haruhi with a very big smile on my face, "let's all go to Okinawa, for a month, obviously when Summer Vacation starts though, wouldn't want anyone missing host club dates," Haruhi giggled and winked at me and Hikaru.

"That sounds like a plan to me, what do you think guys?" Kaoru asked smiling at everyone, we all nodded and laughed at Kaoru, "What? What did I say?" we were still laughing until Hikaru piped up and told him, "bro, your sort of blushing and drooling," we were still laughing, then Kyoya noted, "right so we'll leave on the first day of summer vacation."

End of part 2... to be continued.


End file.
